


« life after thanos »

by SC0TTHOPE



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 08:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20636024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SC0TTHOPE/pseuds/SC0TTHOPE
Summary: 'nothing has ever been better than this, this right here'scott lang realizes how lucky and blessed he is for the life he has and for the people that are in his life. it's like fighting against thanos, and loosing the people he loves made him realize what he has.





	« life after thanos »

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first little fiction that i publish so don't be to hard on me, this fiction is inspired by the ant man family and because marvel hasn't announced ant man 3 so i thought of a way to tell the story how scott lang's life is after thanos. 
> 
> it also mentions natasha romanoff and tony stark because i miss them and i think they deserve to be honored and i think the way i did that is beautiful. 
> 
> leave me some comments, tell me what you think. i will read everything and if you read my story thank you so much, i appreciate you<3

It has been two weeks since the final battle against thanos, two weeks since scott's life saw light, happiness and love again. he was missing this feeling so much and he is more than happy that he has it around him again - hopefully forever now. of course things still hurt, the loss of tony stark and natasha romanoff two of the nicest, greatest people scott has ever met still doesn't seem real and the world is broken but honoring both of the heroes that died saving the universe. scott tries his hardest not to blame himself that morgan will grow up without a dad and pepper without a partner because he came up with the idea of time traveling but he had to talk with someone about this idea because he couldn't live in a world without his hope. he knows that no one blames him for what happened to tony but sometimes the thoughts are just coming to his mind, he sees tony sitting there on the battlefield - dying, the people he loves saying goodbye to him. if he listens closely he can still hear the tears from pepper, rhodey and young peter parker. he wishes he could change it and bring him back but that is impossible he just hopes that pepper and the little version of tony are safe and find smiles again. 

that is one side of scott but the other side of him is happy, happier than ever. and that's because he has his hope back, his daughter is all grown up but alive and well and everyone he loves and cares for are with him again, alive and happy. scott hated the feeling of being alone, of being without the people he loves, when he came back from the quantum realm and found out what happened all he could think about was cassie, is she okay? is she alive? oh god he hoped so because he wouldn't know what to do if something happened to his little peanut, he ran through the streets of san francisco, running to the house that cassie called home and after what felt like an hour of knocking on the door a young girl came and looked suprised but happy. his cassie. his peanut. all grown up but still precious and beautiful as always, for scott it was a beautiful but painful moment because once again he missed years of his daughter's life but that didn't matter all that mattered was he had her in his arms, safe and alive. but that is all in the past now, the here and now matters and scott isnt ashamed to say that his life now is perfect. 

he has everything he always wanted and needed by his side, he always had great people around him but after everything that happened with thanos he realized how god damn lucky he is to have a beautiful daughter, to have a amazing partner. to have supportive friends, to have a wonderful ex - wife with a caring new boyfriend he's just so thankful that he got them back and there is nothing that he wouldn't do for every single one of them. it was a sunny monday morning, scott woke up with a huge smile on his face, ate some breakfast, had many laughs with his three best friends luis, kurt and dave and was excited for the day, it wasn't a special day but for him every day was a special day, he didn't really know what to do since cassie is in school, hope is with her parents and the boys have to work because a company doesn't run itself. he thought to himself that after everything ended with thanos he never really had the chance to tell everyone how much he loves them so an idea came to his head 'how about a little celebration in the garden?' he asks himself and of course his inner voice agreed with him. he got up and went to the supermarket to buy everything that he needed, he didn't even check if everyone has time, he knew that for them being together is just as important as it is for scott. 

he bought everything and went back home and decided to invite everyone, he didn't call them no he send a text message with a funny, typical scott text 'hey guys, scotty here i thought about doing a little celebration in my garden tonight, just some food, music and happiness, i would invite the avengers but i prefer a few other people over them, don't tell them please, so if you have time, come over and let's have a great time, if you say no i will send my ants after you so that they bring you here' he laughed to himself as he send it to hope, hank, janet, maggie, Jim, luis, kurt, dave, cassie and also bill and ava. the meeting of them hasnt been the best but that doesn't matter what matters is that scott wanted to see them again, to find out how they are, if they are happy and all that stuff. after he send the texts he was preparing everything, making the garden look nice, preparing the food with to scott's suprise didn't burn or get ruined and then his phone made a noise and everyone answered saying that they love the idea and that they can't wait to have a great time. 

he smiled. this is what it's all about, family, friends, love. after everything was ready he took a little nap and woke up a few hours later, it slowly got dark outside but the sunset will be a masterpiece tonight, which brought him the idea to watch it with the people he loves. soon everyone arrived looking amazing, looking happy, bill and ava came and everyone was happy to see that they are well and that ava is doing better and better. scott was in the kitchen when hank came in and said 'you know i love nights like this, but why are you doing this?' scott didn't know what to say first, even if it seems like hank doesn't like scott they do love each other and care for each other 'can i be honest with you?' scott asked, hank nodded and scott continued 'when i was alone, when i was with the avengers i realized that i had everything in life, had a beautiful family, great friends, great partners and i missed it and my heart took that as a chance to appreciate more what i have because it's not going to be like that forever' scott said. hank smiled and said 'you're an amazing human being, you are a hero in every single way, kinda glad that thanos came and we got snapped away because it made you realize that you have people who love you, care about you, appreciate you' hank finsished and scott didn't think long he went into a tight hug. hank was suprised but hugged him back, i mean please they saved the world together two times, it's obviously useless to act like they are not important to each other. 

they kept hugging until they heard a voice say 'if you two are done hugging each other to death, can we eat' luis said with a smile before adding 'daddy is hungry, and so his everyone else' scott and hank let go of each other and bring the food out, everyone cheers and then begins to eat. after everyone was finished scott raised his glass and started talking 'thank you all for coming here tonight, this is not going to be a speech i mean i could never do a speech like captain america does but i just want to say that i'm happy to have each an every single one of you in my life, and i'm thankful every day for the life that i have, now cheers to family, friends and ant man' he says and everyone laughed, the sound of glass coming together is loud, the sunset is slowly happening and before all the lights turn on scott mentions that maybe they should watch the sunset together and enjoy the beauty of this safe world. everyone agreed, stood up and took a seat to watch the beautiful sunset. 

it was a magical moment. hope and scott were cuddeling each other, hank and janet were close to each other so were maggie and paxton, bill and ava were standing arm in arm, luis, kurt, dave and cassie were standing together laughing at all the love that is flying around but then decided to have a little group hug. this is what makes scott's heart happy, if someone would have told him a few weeks ago that he would sit here with the people he loves he would have laughed but all he can do now is smile and be happy. in this beautiful silent moment he looks up at the sky, smiles and says a silent 'thank you tony, thank you natasha' a little tear coming out of his eyes, hope notices it and checks up on him 'are you okay?' she asks with a concern voice, 'yes, i just had to think about two people that can't witness something like that anymore' scott didn't have to say much more, hope already knew, she took his hand and squeezed it hard 'they are with us, they are not gone, they are always here, always remember that' she smiles, scott just admires her and so many thoughts come to his mind 'how lucky am i to have such a beautiful woman, what did i do to deserve her?' all those thoughts were on his mind and he didn't know how to act or what to do now so his mouth decided for him and said a silent but cute 'i love you' to her. hope had her eyes wide open but started to smile right away 'what did you just say? she asks in a shocked voice 'i - i, i said i love you' scott says. she smiles and takes his face into her hands and says in her softest voice 'i love you too'. this was the first time that they said i love you to each other and the moment couldn't have been better. they share a little kiss with each other before focusing back on the sunset. 

scott's heart is seriously jumping back and forth inside his body, this is his happy place, this is where he wants to be forever and always. scott lang as always been a happy person, he always had a smile on his face, he always had time to make someone laugh but now there is a different scott, of course he's still the loving idiot he has always been but he is happier than ever. after the sunset went away, the garden turnt into a dance floor, luis was showing everyone his amazing moves, cassie was joining him but she failed because she was too busy laughing, everyone was having a great time, laughing, enjoying each other's company, all scott did was looking around with a bright smile on his face. he was happy, he was home. he knew that no matter what happens he has his family by his side and that whatever i might come in the future they can go through it all together - as a family. the memories of his hero life, of him doing the time heist, of him being an avenger, of him saying 'that's america's ass' everything will always be in his head but he tries to replace those moments with happy moments of him and his family. he does like to tell stories of what everyone missed, and how he fighted side by side with the black widow, with the falcon, with the king of wakanda he is proud of everything and he does like to brag a bit that he is an avenger now but everyone loves him for that. life if a roaller coaster, there are ups and downs but scott lang knows that he can be proud of who he is, what he has, what he did. he is also very proud that the world finally sees him as a hero, that was obviously never important to him but it does feel pretty amazing to officialy be a hero. 'i'm suprised that you're sitting here with us, i mean you could be with the avengers now' kurt said with a smile, 'i could be, and if they would call i would totally run away and be with them, but you guys are family and family is the most important thing in the world' scott says and everyone says 'aw'. the night slowly ends and everyone is almost going home, scott is saying goodbye to bill and ava and thanks them for being here and that no matter what if they ever need something they can count on him, they hug, smile and then leave. 

it's just hope and scott now, cleaning up and getting everything inside. 'this was seriously beautiful' hope says, scott agrees. 'i totally think we should do this more often, but i would also like to maybe have a night like this with you once' scott eyes light up, 'are you saying that you want to go on a date with the ant man?' scott says, she laughs 'the ant man is a pretty amazing hero, and i'm a lucky and proud wasp but i rather go on a date with scott lang, the man that always brings a smile to my face and made my life much better' scott doesn't know what to say so he just smiles and says 'well if that's so, i will think of something to do on our date' she agrees and goes inside. 'could this get any better' he asks himself. probably not. everything was clean outside, hope didn't want to drive home because she's tired so scott said she can sleep her, it was suppose to be that she gets his bed and he sleeps on the couch but at the end they both lie in the bed, hope in scott's arms, kissing her head before they both fall asleep but before scott falls asleep he says to himself 'this is home, this is my life now' i'm lucky. then he falls asleep with hope on his chest and nothing has ever been better than this, this right here.


End file.
